No Kiss Kiss Kiss !
by aiueo4
Summary: Berawal dari kedatangan seorang namja imut sebagai siswa baru di Seoul International High School, merubah total hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Dasar namja mesum jelek!". "Oh my.. my.. how cute you are.". "Sungmin chagi, kenalkan ini Seo tunangan Kyuhyun. Otte?" KYUMIN YAOI ch.3
1. Chapter 1

Title : No Kiss Kiss Kiss !

Cast

KYUMIN

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

The God. Themselves. They Parent's. Elf. SMEntertainment.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale.

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary : Berawal dari kedatangan seorang namja imut sebagai siswa baru di Seoul International High School, merubah total hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Dasar namja mesum jelek!". "Oh my.. my.. how cute you are.". "Sungmin chagi, kenalkan ini Seo tunangan Kyuhyun. Otte?" | KYUMIN YAOI.

* * *

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

Someone Pov.

Seoul tengah mengalami musim semi. Tak perlu mantel tebal, tak perlu sarung tangan, tak perlu penutup telinga, dan tak perlu accesories penghangat tubuh lain yang bIasa dipakai saat musim dingin.

Yah, cukup dengan seragam ini saja. Dengan kemaja warna putih dilapisi jas sekolah berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan jas yang kupakai. Diperlengkap lagi dengan dasi yang memperlengkap kesan elegan seragam yang kupakai saat ini.

Aku kembali mematut diriku di depan kaca spion mobilku. Ah, Sempurna~

Aku terlihat cukup tampan. Eumm ya, kalau boleh jujur sih malah lebih terlihat sedikit err~ manis. Semua orang pun mengakuinya. Hehe.. tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap seorang namja tulen setulen-tulennya yang tak patut untuk diragukan lagi.

Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil sportku ini. Berdiri didepan sebuah gerbang besar yang bertuliskan 'Seoul International High School'. Mengamati sekilas semua pemandangan yang dapat tertangkap oleh retina mataku ini. Mengamati sebentar para manusia yang memakai baju senada denganku yang tengah lalu lalang di depanku. Yah, banyak hal baru yang aku temui disini. Ini pengalaman pertamaku disini. Di Seoul, menjadi seorang murid baru setelah sekIan lama aku berada di Canada. Ini akan menjadi awal kisah yang baru bagiku.

Setelah puas dengan pemadangan para manusia itu kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan ini. Jalan yang tak terlalu luas dan sangat rindang. Banyak pohon-pohon besar dipinggir-pinggir sepanjang jalan. Jalan ini juga dIapit oleh taman hijau yang sangat luas, menabah kesan megah sekolah ini. Yah, cukup jauh memang untuk sampai di gedung sekolah. Kuakui sekolah ini cukup luas. Atau mungkin malah terlalu luas? Entahlah.. Tapi, cih, jangan sampai aku tersesat didalamnya.

Baiklah Lee Sungmin. Pengalaman baru dimula~

BRUKKKK~i

Yak, arghhhh, Tuhan. Demi apa, pantatku sakit sekali. Ahh, pantatku yang seksi ini sukses mencium aspal.

Arghh, sIapa sih yang menabrakku sih? Kurang ajar sekali sih. Apa dIa tak punya mata? Jalan seluas ini masih bisa mebarak orang yang jelas-jelas segede gini? Apa dIa buta? Ishh...

"Hei kau ! Kalau jalan jangan melamun ! Apa kau tidak punya mata? Dasar~" terdengar seseorang berterIak di hadapanku.

Apa dIa bilang? Aku yang menabrak? Apa orang itu sudah gila? Jelas-jelas dIa yang menabrak. Hei, tanyalah pada daun yang bergoyang, pasti mereka juga akan bilang bahwa aku yang ditabrak tadi. Ukh, menyebalkan.

Sial! Penyambutan yang Sempurna untukmu Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin Pov. End

.

Author Pov.

Sungmin masih mengelus pantatnya yang telah mencium aspal. Ia menggerutu pelan, tak jelas apa yang tengah Ia gerutukan. Sejenak namja manis itu mencerna perkataan sarkatis orang yang telah menabraknya.

"Mwoya? Kau yang menabrakku Tuan, kenapa kau marah padaku? Ukh, sakit tauk~" Sungmin sedikit mengumpat sambil menatap tajam manik obsidIan milik orang didepannya itu.

"Hei noona kalau jalan jangan melamun. Apa kau tak punya mata? Jalan seluas ini saja kau masih bisa menabrak." ucap namja aneh itu seenak jidatnya. Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun yang ditunjukannya. Yang ada malah tatapan meremehkan pada uri Sungmin.

"Hya! Apa kau bilang? " Sungmin merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh namja didepannya itu. Ia tak terima dengan perkataan namja jangkung itu dan mulai memunculkan aura aura negative di sekitarnya.

"Huh, dasar lemah. Sudahlah, kali ini kau kumaafkan." ucap namja itu sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang sudah naik darah dibuatnya.

Sungmin hanya cengo mendengar perkataan namja yang telah menabraknya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia yang ditabrak malah dia yang dimarahi. Dan sekarang namja itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan maaf sekalipun. Membantunya berdiri saja tidak. 'Huh, dasar namja aneh~ muka mesum lagi.' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan segera membenahi seragamnya. Menepuk celana bagIan pantatnya yang kotor. KemudIan membenarkan dasi yang agak miring dan mengambil tasnya yang sempat terpelanting saat ditabrak tadi. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Sedikit memberi relaxasi pada otaknya yang sedikit error setelah bertemu dengan namja jangkung nan mesum tadi.

Sungmin juga menyempatkan diri untuk berdo'a 'Tuhan, semoga Sungmin yang imut ini tak akan pernah bertemu dengan evil tadi lagi.'

Mencoba tak ambil pusing, Ia kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya untuk menuju gedung sekolah yang sudah terlihat didepan mata dan segera mencari kelas barunya. '12-3'.

.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan orang-orang padanya. Ketika Ia sedang berjalan di lorong kelasnya, banyak sekali yeoja maupun namja yang tengah menatapnya lapar. Bahkan banyak sekali yeoja yang histeris karena saking tak kuatnya melihat pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Takut jika saat nanti tiba-tiba ada orang yang menerkamnya. Sungmin yang melihat sosok namja yang dikenalnya, segera berlari ke arah namja tersebut. Dan benar, 2 namja di depannya ini adalah teman masa kecilnya dan tetap menjadi teman sampai sekarang walau waktu lalu sempat berpisah karena Sungmin berdomisili di Canada. (ribet-.-)

"Wookie... Hyukkie... tolong aku! " seru Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul yang pastinya mengagetkan 2 orang namja dihadapannya itu.

Kedua namja itu sedikit tercengang dengan suara terIakan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya didepan mereka. Mereka segera menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan tangan masing-masing.

"Yak, apa-apaan ka- su-SUNGMIN HYUNG ? " seru salah satu namja blonde yang sempat marah tapi tidak jadi, karena Ia merasa mengenal namja imut didepannya ini.

"Sungmin hyung ! Apa ini benar kau ? Kyaaaaa~ bogoshipooooooo.." terIak seorang namja imut yang salah saru dari 2 namja yang tadi Sungmin hampiri sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin. Namja kecil nan imut yang bernama Ryeowook ini terlihat sangat senang bisa melihat Sungmin. Seperti mendapat lottre 1juta won saja. Maklumlah, sudah 5 tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu dan sekarang dipertemukan dengan cara yang specIal oleh Tuhan.

"Kyaaaa, wookie sakit tauk~ jangan cubit-cubit pipiku." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang pedas karena dicubiti namja imut didepannya ini. Sikap Sungmin terlalu imut ini membuat kedua sahabatnya ini terkekeh pelan.

"Hehe.. Habis Hyung imut banget sih. LagIan aku kan kangeeeeen~"bela namja imut itu lagi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya hyuuuung, wookie benar. Bogoshipoyo~ kami kangen dengan hyung." kali ini namja berambut pirang yang berkata dengan antusIanya yang kemudIan mendapat anggukan dari namja imut, Ryeowook.

"Nde. Nado bogoshipo Wookie, Hyukie." balas Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Kini mereka bertiga tengah berpelukan seperti teletubies dan berterIak-terIak gaje saking senangnya. Tanpa perduli dengan siswa lain yang tengah menatap mereka intens.

Setelah puas menyalurkan kerinduan dengan cara berpelukan, kini mereka membebaskan tangan masing-masing. Mereka bertiga akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka telah menjadi pust perhatIan. Segera saja mereka meninggalkan 'mereka' yang tengah asik menonoton live -3namja manis sedang berpelukan- untuk masuk ke kelas.

"oh ya, Wookie, Hyukkie, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Kenapa saat aku berjalan dilorong banyak sekali siswa yang menatapku seperti ingin menerkamku saja? Ukh, aku jadi takut. " tanya Sungmin polos yang disambut dengan gelak tawa 2 sahabat di depannya itu.

"Huahhaahahahaha..." tawa pecah di bibir Eunhyuk dan Ryewook. Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa Ia tak mengerti dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Hei, apakah Sungmin benar-benar tak sadar bahwa ekspresinya semakin imut saja? Benar-benar minta diterkam saja. Ukh,

"Nde Hyung. Kau itu bukan hanya akan diterkam. Tapi akan dimakan hidup-hidup mungkin! khukhukhu..."sahut Eunhyuk yang tak tahan dengan ekspresi imut Sungmin.

"Mwooo? Dimakan? Andwaeee! Memang aku salah apa? Aku kan baru hari ini pindah kesini? " Sungmin terlihat ketakutan. Ekspresinya yang seperti ini malah membuat kedua sahabatnya ini semakin kegelIan. Betapa imunya Uri Sungminnie~

"Hmfftt, aniyo Sungmin hyung. Mereka bukan mau menerkamu kok. Tenang saja. Hyukkie hanya bercanda." ujar Wookie dengan sedikit menahan tawanya yang membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran kenapa Ryeowook masih tertawa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Atau memang benar ada yang tidak beres dengan penampilannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Eumm, Sungmin hyung, kenapa kembali ke Seoul? Di Canada tidak betah ya? Apa hyung tak cocok dengan makanan disana? Atau, jangan-jangan hyung disana tidak lulus ya?" ucap Hyukie ceplos seenak jidatnya.

PLETAK! ukh~

"Hyaa, Hyukkie. Aku ini pintar, aku tak mungkin tak lulus. Dan lagi, aku pindah kesini bukan karena tidak betah disana." sanggah Sungmin sambil menjitak Eunhyuk karena merasa tak terima dengan penghinaan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ish, sakit Hyung~" sahut Eunhyuk sambil meringis. Ia merasa bahwa kekuatan Sungmin itu tak sebanding dengan keimutannya..

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Boleh kan? LagIan Seoul juga kota kelahiranku kok." Sanggah Sungmin lagi.

Teng Teng Teng

"Ish, sudahlah. Sekarang Hyung aku antar ke kelas Hyung dulu. Bel sudah berbunyi, waktunya pelajaran dimulai. " ujar Wookie menengahi adegan geplak-menggeplak antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

Another place.

Seorang namja terlihat sedang berjalan sembari mengumpat pelan. Ia terus melangkah menyusuri lorong Seoul Internatioanl High School. Perawakan tinggi jangkung dan kulitnya putih bersih. Atau bahkan bisa dibilang pucat.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya yang entah akan menuju kemana. Lagi-lagi dengan sedikit mengumpat. Entah di tujukan untuk sIapa umpatan itu.

"Ish, dasar manIac makan. Seenaknya saja dIa menyuruhku datang ke sekolah. Apa dIa tak tau kalau aku masih ngantuk gara-gara semalam duel starcraft dengannya? Ishh..."

Namja tinggi itu terus mengumpat kecil. Sampai tak sadar bahwa kini Ia menjadi pusat perhatIan. Hah, kalIan tanya kenapa bisa? Hei, apa kalIan tak tau sIapa dIa?

DIa itu Pangeran Sekolah, Seoul International High School.

Sang Pangeran masih tetap melangkah pelan. Beruntung kali ini umpatannya telah selesai. DIa telah menyadari bahwa kini Ia telah menjadi pusat perhatIan. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat ada beberapa yeoja yang histeris karena kedatangannya. Ia tetap menjaga image nya sebagai namja yang dingin.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyaaaaa!"

"Omo! Omo! Omo! Omo! Omo! Tampan sekali~"

"Oppa! Jadilah pacarku! Kyaaaa~"

"Oppa! Menikahlah denganku!"

Berbagai terIakan yeoja gatel nan centil Ia terima. Tapi Ia hanya mampu tersenyum tipis menerima itu semua. Ia sama seakli tak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Dan banyak pula umpatan yang Ia terima dari para namja, karena hanya dalam sekejam yeojachingu mereka berpindah kelain hati. Ia hanya mampu tertawa dalam hati. Salah kan saja ketampanan nya yang tIada banding itu.

Dari banyak yeoja yang sexy dan cantik di sekolah ini, menurutnya belum ada yang pantas untuk mendampinginya. Maklumlah, dIa adalah seorang pangeran sekolah.

.

Sungmin pov.

Ukh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi, eumm..sangat menyenangkan. Banyak pengalaman yang kujalani. Terasa sangat berbeda ketika aku sedang berada di Canada. Sungguh pengalaman yang berharga bagiku.

Hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki disekolah. Bertemu dengan banyak teman lama yang dulu sempat kutinggalkan ke Canada untuk bersekolah disana.

Ahh~ aku rindu sekali dengan mereka semua. Bogoshipo Wookie, Hyukkie, Hae, Siwon~ dan yang lainnya. :)

Hihi, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak menikmati indahnya Seoul. 5 tahun serasa se-abad yah? hehe

"Sungmin-ah..ayo turun nak. Makan malam dulu." terdengar suara Yoon ahjumma memanggilku.

Ukh, hampir saja lupa kalau ini saatnya makan malam. Wah aku sudah lapar. Sudah lama aku tak memakan masakan Korea. Terutama masakan Yoon ahjumma.. Bulgogi, kimchi, ramyeon, come to me... hihi J

Apalagi masakan Yoon ahjumma yang sangat enak. Wah, membayangkannya saja air liurku hampir menetes. Yoon ahjumma memang tau apa yang jadi kesukaanku dari kecil. Maklumlah, Yoon ahjumma adalah pengurus ku sejak masih bayi. DIa adalah ibu kedua bagiku. Hehe..

"Ne, ahjumma." Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Dari jauhpun sudah terlihat masakan Yoon ahjumma yang sangat menggodaku itu. Humm, harum.

"Ini. Makan yang banyak, Min-ah. Kau pasti rindu dengan masakan korea kan? Ahjumma sengaja sIapkan makanan yang banyak untukmu." Yoon ahjumma tersenyum mansi sambil menyerahkan piring berisi penuh oleh bulgogi.

"Nde, ahjumma. Waaaah, enak."

Sungmin terus makan dan makan. Sampai tak sadar bahwa Yoon sudah terkikik geli dengan cara makan Sungmin yang belepotan seperti anak kecil saja.

"Sayang, kau tidak tinggal disini. Aku pasti akan memasak untukmu setIap hari, Min-ah."

"Jangan khawatir ahjumma, Min pasti akan selalu mampir kesini, ne? Ahjumma harus memasak yang banyak untuk Min yah? Ne ne ne?" Sungmin terus berbicara sambil tetap menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Yoon kembali terkikik melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin -yang sudah dIanggap anaknya sendiri ini. Yoon mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin. Sungguh, Ia rindu namja imut di depannya ini.

"Hihi, nde Min-ah."

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

Author pov.

Brukk

Seorang namja berkulit putih dan tinggi tengah menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang tv apartementnya. Nafasnya terlihat naik turun. Matanya berkilat marah. Memberi tatapan tajam pada sosok namja lain didepannya.

Yah, namja kecil nan imut yang tengah berdiri didepannya, yang menurutnya telah merusak masa depannya karena telah mengusik apartemennya.

(Huh, keterlaluan kau Kyu~)

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Ok.

Flashback ON.

Kyuhyun pov.

Ishh, apa hari ini hari sIalku? Aishhhh~

Pagi-pagi sudah menabrak orang. Pelajaran sejarah harus keluar kelas karena tak mengerjakan PR. Dan sekarang?

Oh Tuhan, demi PSP sedunIa. Cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku, hamba-Mu yang terlampau keren ini? Apa kurang penderitaan yang kau berikan berupa para yeoja-yeoja centil yang terus mengerjarku setIap hari setIap waktu karena tergila-gila oleh ketampananku yang tIada tanding ini? Apa penderitaan itu masih kurang, heuh?

"Pokoknya dIa akan tinggal disini, Cho Kyuhyun. Di apartement mu. Tidak ada penolakan!" seru Ahra noona tegas. Matanya berkilat marah menakutkan, dan menatap seolah jengah dengan kelakuan ku.

"MWO? Ahh, noona. Aku ini dongsaengmu. Jangan siksa aku begini. Aku tak mau apartement ku di acak-acak orang lain.. Kau kan tau aku tak bisa bergaul apalagi hidup seatap dengan orang asing, noona." rengekku mencoba manja. Mungkin saja usahaku ini berhasil.

"Shireo. Pokoknya dIa akan tetap tinggal disini mulai hari ini."

Aishh, noonaku ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Masa aku harus berbagi apartement dengan orang lain? ANDWAE ! Ini kan apartement ku...

"Noona~ ayolah.." bujukku lagi yang kali ini dengan jurus puppy eyesku. Semoga ini bisa berhasil. Hwaiting Cho Kyuhyun!

"Puppy eyes apa itu? Gagal. Tak mempan." ucap noonaku tajam. Apa dIa tak tau aku dengan susah payah membuat aegyo ini? Ukh, dasar noona tak berperi keKYUan.

"Tapi nooooona...disini kan hanya ada satu kamar."ujarku mencoba memojokkan noona ku yang super keras kepala ini.

"KalIan kan bisa satu kamar, chagi. Beres~" jawabnya singkat tapi menusuk. Ukh=.=

"-Oh iya, kalau kau mengusirnya, kau akan mati di tanganku, Kyu! Ingat!" sambung Ahra noona dengan deathglare yang dapat membuat sIapapun ciut.

"Ishh~~"dasar noona jelek.

tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu apartement ku diketuk. Tanpa perintah, Ahra noona langsung membukanya.

Ahh, terserah. PSP lebih menarik dan mungkin dapat menurunkan sedikit stress sIaga5 pada otakku yang jenius ini.

"Kyu, perkenalkan ini Sungmin. Roommate mu yang baru." seru noona semangat.

Memang seperti apa sih wajahnya? Suara Ahra noona nampak semangat dan antusIas sekali. Apa tampannya melebihi aku yang menjabat sebagai pangeran Evil yang ketampanannya tIada tara ini? Mana mungkin?

Kulihat Ia mulai muncul dari balik pintu. Yah, tampak Ia mengenakan celana jeans putih dengan sepatu cats putih. Yah, cukup serasi. KemuadIan, kemeja pink. Hei, PINK? Tidak salah?

Mulai dIa menampakkan wajahnya.

Eumm.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Wajahnya seperti tak asing. Eumm...dIa...

Ya! DIa yeoja yang tadi pagi tak sengaja aku tabrak. Tapi, kata noona kan roommate ku namja.

OMO!

Jangan-jangan, dIa itu na-namja? JINJJA?

"KAU?" seru namja kelinci itu yang sepertinya sudah mengenaliku. Aishh~

Flashback OFF.

.

Author pov.

Sungmin yang berdiri di depan Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyuhyun. Memang adasar Kyuhyun yang memang mempunyai sifat asli pervert sudah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

'Mau apa dIa? Jangan-jangan mau nge-rape aku lagi? DIa pikir aku bakal tergoda dengan wajah imutnya itu apa? Lho, eh? Imut? Andwae!' pikiran Kyuhyun sudah melayang ke hal yang iya-iya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis pada Sungmin.

"Duduk." jawab Sungmin singkat seadanya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih berdiri didepan Kyuhyun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disofa disamping tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu lelah setelah berdebat selama 1 jam lebih dengan namja disampingnya ini. Awalnya pun jikalau Ia mengetahui bahwa dongsaeng Ahra noona adalah namja yang menyebalkan itu, dengan pastinya tanpa pikir panjang Ia akan langsung menolaknya. Sekarang tak ada gunanya lagi berdebat. Toh, Ia sudah terlanjur menerima tawaran Ahra noona untuk tinggal di apartement ini.

"O-oh.. Aku kira -ehem-" pikiran pervert Kyu menghilang seketika. Tapi kenapa Kyu sedikit kecewa yah? Apa dIa..?

'Andwae! Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Kau mengharapkan di rape kelinci jelek seperti dIa? Aniyo..'batin Kyu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dIam di samping Sungmin, mulai melirik kearah Sungmin. Ia merasa tak enak dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta. Untuk mengakhirinya, Ia bernIat membuka omongan. Tapi tetap dengan tampang evil yang sini dan judes kebanggaannya. Stay cool, Kyu!

"Hei kau! SIapa namamu?" ucap Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan canggung ini.

"Eung?" ucap Sungmin tak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat sangat imut bagi sIapapun. Terutama bagi namja didepannya ini yang dapat melihat secara dekat wajah manis tersebut. Sungguh keberuntungan bagi Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tanya sIapa namamu? A-aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng dari yeoja yang tadi membawamu kesini. " terlihat Kyuhyun sedikit gugup menghadapi ke-imut-an 1juta killowatt milik uri Sungmin ternyata.

"Ah nde, Lee Sungmin imnida. Ah, aku sudah tau dirimu. Kamu namja aneh yang tadi menabrakku bukan? SIal! " jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun birahi Kyuhyun semakin naik.

"Tak ku sangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi, namja kurang ajar!"sambung Sungmin yang kali ini merubah raut wajahnya 180 derajat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya imut menjadi sedikit menyeringai.

"Mwo? A- ah.. Aishh,sudahlah lupakan kejadIan tadi pagi. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu tadi. Aku sedang terburu-buru tadi. "Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit gugup menanggapi Sungmin yang terlihat lebih manis sekarang. Kyu tetap memasang tampang cuek andalannya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tak ambil pusing. Oh ya, dimana kamar mandimu? Aku ingin mandi. Disini panas sekali. "ujar Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kopernya untuk memindahkannya ke kamar dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan mandinya. Tidak mungkin dong Ia memakai perlengkapan mandi milik Kyuhyun? Hehe

"Ah nde. Kau masuk saja kekamar ku. Kau rapikan saja baju-bajumu di almari sebelah kanan. Didalam kamar juga ada kamar mandi. Kau bisa menggunakannya. "jawab Kyuhyun sok santai dan sok cool didepan Sungmin. Sungmin yang tak ambil pusing langsung saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Blamm-

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup yang menandakan bahwa Sungmin telah masuk dalam kamar.

"Huft, ada apa denganmu Cho Kyuhyun? " Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan merutukki sikapnya yang aneh didepan Namja kelinci tadi, roommate-nya yang baru.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur. Mungkin segelas air dapat menetralkan pikirannya yang sedang blank saat ini.

.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu sejak Sungmin masuk kekamar Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk mandi, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dikamarnya. Ia berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. BernIat membuka tapi Ia urungkan kembali nIatnya. Dasar memang sifatnya yang terlalu gengsi untuk merasa penasaran pada Sungmin. Ia terus bolak balik didepan pintu tanpa bernIat untuk segera masuk, seperti seorang suami yang sedang resah menunggui istrinya operasi caesar.

Dan di saat Ia sudah menantapkan hatinya, tangannya melayang ke udara untuk mengetuk pintu. Disaat kurang 1cm lagi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari dalam yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Kyu? Sedang apa kau didepan pintu?" ujar Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Glup.. Eh, a- aniyo. Ak- aku hanya mau masuk kamarku saja masa' tak boleh? "sahut Kyuhyun sok cuek untuk menutupi gelagapannya.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak gelagapan kalo yang didepannya itu seorang namja cantik dan imut yang sedang memakai kaos v-neck dengan belahan rendah dan bawahan celana pendek selutut yang berhasil mengekspos kemulusan kulit seorang Lee Sungmin. Pemandangan ini semua, membuat birahi Kyuhyun naik seketika. Ia hanya dapat menelan ludah frustasi saat disuguhi pemandangan sexy Lee Sungmin. Frustasi karena tak bisa menjamahnya. (Sabar ya Kyu~ hehe)

"Oh, aku kira sedang apa. "ujar Sungmin seadanya yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

'Apa dIa tak sadar kalau penampilannya yang seperti ini akan membuat srigala bangun? Ah, kelinci manis. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menerima hukumanmu karena telah membangunkanku, Raja Evil yang telah lama tertidur. Kekeke...' begitulah kira-kira isi hari dari seorang namja yang kini tengah memandang Sungmin dengan pervert-nya dengan sesekali terlihat seringai mengerikan dibibirnya.

"Memang kau kira aku mau apa, humm?"

Entah Sungmin yang memang polos atau apa? Sungmin seperti tak menyadari bahaya yang mengancam didepannya.

"Eung? Apa?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih berdiri didepan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa namja didepannya ini seperti menyeringai? Ih, menakutkan..

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin. Sungmin yang yang merasa ketakutan mencoba untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Namun sayang, badannya terhalang oleh pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"K- kyu~ apa yang mau kau lakukan? " Sungmin mencicit pelan.

"Kau pikir bagaimana reaksi seorang srigala yang dibangunkan dengan suguhan mangsa yang menarik? Apa dIa akan dIam saja? Atau...atau dIa akan memakan mangsanya?" desak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang semakin terjepit ke tembok dengan penghalang tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan seringai nya yang meruntuhkan dunIa para yeoja didunIa.

"Lee Sungmin, terima hukumanmu karena telah membangunkan srigala yang tengah tertidur. Selamat menjalani kehidupan yang baru. "

"Mwo? Ap-" CHUU~

Belum sempat sungmin menuntaskan kalimatnya, dengan santainya Kyuhyun mencium sungmin telak dibibir pouty itu. Yang dicium hanya bisa mematung. Shock dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Hanya kecupan singkat memang. Tapi, apa Kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertama uri Sungminnie? Yah Kyu, kau mencuri first kiss nya dengan tak berperasaan...

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang shock. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamarnya melewati Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak kuat melihat ke-imutan Sungmin lama-lama. Bisa-bisa Ia lepas kendali nantinya. Ia tak mau melebihi batas dulu. Masih banyak waktu, pikirnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia masih saja shock. Dan setelah kesadarannya pulih,

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENCIUMKU! "

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

* * *

T.B.C

REVIEW WAJIB

Annyeonghaseyo.. :)

Perkenalan dulu yah, nama author AIUEO. Biasa dipanggil IU' ajah.

Gimana cerita iu' yang tadi? Menarik gak? Mau lanjut gak?

Kalo mau lanjut, review yah. Jangan lupa readers ku tercinta.. *hug*

Gamsahamnida :)


	2. Chapter 2

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENCIUMKU! "

* * *

Title : No Kiss Kiss Kiss !

Cast

KYUMIN

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

The God. Themselves. They Parent's. Elf. SMEntertainment.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary : Berawal dari kedatangan seorang namja imut sebagai siswa baru di Seoul International High School, merubah total hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Dasar namja mesum jelek!". "Oh my.. my.. how cute you are.". "Sungmin chagi, kenalkan ini Seo tunangan Kyuhyun. Otte?" | KYUMIN YAOI.

* * *

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

_Terlihat seorang anak kecil tengah tertawa riang saat bermain ayunan di taman bakang rumahnya. Tawa polos lepas dari bibir pouty pink nya saat mendengarkan lelucon dari seorang yeoja kecil cantik yang juga tengah bermain ayunan bersamanya. Mereka berdua terlihat tertawa bahagia karena lelucon masing-masing._

_"Hahahahaha.. Kyu lucu cekali cih, macak udah besal ngompol.. Khu khu khu.." Sungmin -namja kecil itu terus tertawa terpingkal karena lelucon tentang kejelekan adik temannya itu yang ngompol semalam._

_Sungmin terus tertawa karena cerita itu. Pipi chubby nya juga seakan mengembang. Bibir pouty nya terus menyunggingkan senyum. Menambah kadar manis namja kecil itu. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya, pasti akan sangat sangat gemas terhadapnya._

_"Ke ke ke, Sungmin neomu kyeopta..." Ahra -yeoja kecil itu- terlalu gemas dengan namja imut di depannya itu._

_Ahra turun dari ayunannya dan langsung menuju Sungmin berada. Ahra menengadahkan tangannya meuju wajah Sungmin. Sungmin masih tetap dengan senyum manis dan pipi chubby nya. Memamerkan barisa gigi putih nan rapih itu._

_"Ukh, appo noona.." Sungmin meringis memegangi pipinya yang ternyata tadi di cubit oleh Ahra karena saking gemasnya. Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Pipi yang sedari tadi sudah chubby bertambah chubby karena digembungkan nya._

_Ahra hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar rengekan namja yang sudah di anggapnya adik ini. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut jamur Sungmin. Halus.._

_"Sungmin, neomu neomu neomu kyeopta..."_

Ahra tersenyum tipis saat bayangan masa lalu nya dengan Sungmin kecil berkelebat jelas dipikirannya. Ia meraih figura foto yang terdapat gambar 2 orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang ketiganya memakai seragam TK yang diketahui sebagai, Ia, Sungmin, dan Chaenyeol. Kemudian matanya beralih memandang foto Kyuhyun adiknya di figura sampingnya.

"Huh, salah siapa aku bertemu dengan Chaenyeol lebih dulu. Kalau aku bertemu denganmu pasti aku juga akan menyukaimu, Min. Hehe.." Ahra tersenyum simpul.

Ahra telah menyukai Chaenyeol saat pertama berjumpa di playgroup. Dan Ia baru bertemu dengan Sungmin saat di TK 0 kecil. Tak dipungkiri, Ahra kecil juga tertarik dengan Sungmin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terlanjur cinta monyet terhadap Chaenyeol yang ternyata terus berlangsung sampai sekarang.

"Min.. Min.. Aku harap kau bahagia bersama Nae Kyuhyunnie. Aku yakin kalian berjodoh. Semoga Tuhan memberkati."

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

Dua hari ini dengan adanya Sungmin di apartement Kyuhyun, Kyu seperti mendapat mainan baru. Kyuhyun selalu menggoda Sungmin. Dari pagi hingga pagi lagi (?). Tak ada habis-habisnya bahan yang Kyu pakai utuk menggoda Sungmin.

Jduakkk

"Kyu! Aku sedang belajar. Jangan ganggu aku! Jangan peluk-peluk sembarangan! Cih,"

"Arghh, sakit, Min. Lagi pula kau pelit sekali, Min." Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang tadi di sikut oleh Sungmin. Membuatnya sedikit mual.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, Kyu. Jadi panggil aku Hyung, Sungmin Hyung!"

"Lupakan." Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, tempat yang mereka gunakan belajar tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Sungmin yang sudah stress menghadapi kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Hufth." Sungmin hanya dapat menghela nafas merasakan tingkah Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun seakan lupa bahwa Ia juga punya kehidupan aslinya. Bahkan bisa dibilang rekor karena seharian Ia tak memegang istri setia a.k.a PSP-nya itu. Perhatiannya teralih seluruhnya pada Hyung nya itu. Wah, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar terkena virus Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama nih. Ukh, dasar playboy. Bertahan berapa lama dia kali ini?

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

Beberapa hari ini karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya dengan Sungmin, Ia jadi lupa dengan teman-teman lamanya. Ia yang biasanya tak pernah absen jika sedang berkumpul dikantin saat jam istirahat, beberapa hari ini tak pernah muncul sama sekali. Membuat Hyung-Hyung nya sedikit keheranan.

"Kau kemana saja Kyu? Kenapa baru sekarang kau kelihatan?" tanya seseorang berbadan tambun pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi dikantin.

"Aku kemana? Memang aku kemana?" jawab Kyu cuek tak memperdulikan Hyung didepannya ini. Ia hanya sibuk mecomoti kentang goreng milik seseorang lainnya yang berambut merah yang tingginya minta ampun itu.

"Kyu! Jangan makan kentangku! Sana beli sendiri! Huh!" seru namja tinggi tadi kesal karena dengan seenak jidatnya Kyu mengambil makanannya.

"Ish, pelit sekali kau, Ge. Aku lapar tauk." Sahut Kyuhyun tak kalah kesal karena tak mendapatkan makanan dari Hyung-nya yang diketahui bernama Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun memang sedang lapar dan sialnya Ia sedang tak membawa uang sepeser pun. Apalagi semalam Ia tak makan malam meningat persediaan makanan di appartment nya habis. Ia segera mengambil kripik kentang shindong yang tergeletak begitu saja karena terabaikan oleh Shindong yang sedang sibuk memakan kripik pisangnya.

"Kyu, benar kata Shindong. Kau kemana saja? Apa yang terjadi dengan evil kita ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?" kali ini seorang namja berkepala besar yang menimpali. Tapi memang dasar Kyuhyun yang tak punya sopan santun, Ia tak terlalu menggubris kata-kata Hyungnya itu membuat yang mengajak bicara sedikit geram.

Pletakk

"Ish, Appo Yesung hyung..." rengek Kyuhyun karena mendapat geplakan dari Hyung kepala besar didepannya itu. Kyuhyun hanya menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri itu.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau jarang sekali kumpul dengan kita beberapa hari ini? Apa kau sudah betah dengan mainan baru mu itu?" ujar Yesung dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya itu.

"Heum? Mainan? Mainan apa? Aku tak membeli PS baru kok Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun santai dan apa adanya. Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud dari kata 'mainan' yang sedang dibahas oleh Yesung.

"Ish, bukan itu maksudku. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Yang ku maksud adalah namja yang sekarang tinggal di appartment mu itu. Apa dia terlalu cantik sehingga kau lupa dengan segalanya?"

"Oh.. yang kau maksud Sungmin. Dia? Eumm, dia memang sangat cantik dan imut. Semua yeoja saja kalah dengan kecantikannya."

"Oh jadi namanya Sungmin. Apa dia benar sangat cantik sampai-sampai kau terlihat tergila-gila dengannya? Aku jadi penasaran dengannya."

"Apa aku terlihat sangat tergila-gila padanya? Sepertinya biasa saja tuh." Elak Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tak suka dengan konteks kalimat bahwa Ia terlalu terobsesi dengan Kelinci pink itu. Yah, walaupun memang seperti itu lah adanya, Kyu.

"Sangat terlihat, Kyu. Bahkan sedari tadi kau terlihat berser-seri. Kau seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali mengalami jatuh cinta saja." Timpal Zhoumi sambil terus memakan kentang goreng yang hampir dibabat oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Nde. Benar Zhoumi. Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat ekspresimu yang seperti ini saat kau berpacaran dengan ex- mu sebelumnya, Kyu. Apa dia sangat cantik? Aku juga jadi ikut penasaran jadinya." Kali ini Shindong yang menyahut. Sama seperti Zhoumi, Ia masih saja sibuk dengan makanan ringan di tangannya.

"Nde. Dia sangat cantik dan juga... 'manis'! Nanti aku kenalkan padamu Hyung." Kyuhyun sumringah sendiri dengan kata-katanya tadi. Konteks kata Manis yang menipu banyak orang. Manis dalam artian apa Kyu?

'Sungguh bibirnya benar-benar manis, Hyung. Semua yeoja yang menjadi ex-ku bahkan kalah. Kekeke :)' sambung Kyuhyun dalam hati. Terlihat smirk yang tersembunyi dari bibir nya kini.

"Baiklah aku tunggu, pangeran evil. Aku tunggu kedatangan permaisuri-mu itu, secepatnya. Segera kenalkan pada kami bertiga, Kyu. Dan kami akan memberi pendapat apakah Ia pantas menyanding marga Cho nantinya. Kekeke.." ucap Yesung dengan diakhiri tawa pelan. Ia benar-benar penasaran seperti sosok Sungmin sebenarnya. Sosok yang dapat membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja playboy nan evil bertekuk lutut dengan senang hati.

"Ish, kau jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya, Hyung. Aku tak akan bertindak sejauh itu. Dan itupun tak akan mungkin." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat masih dengan aktifitasnya, mencomoti kripik Shindong yang tadi berhasil di ambilnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Kau tak serius menyukainya?" Ketiga sahabatnya itu mengernyit heran. Apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan tak serius? Apa Ia mempermainkan namja itu?

"Molla."

"Kau jangan main-main, Kyu. Perasaan seseorang tak bisa dipermainkan. Atau kau akan mendapatkan karma nantinya."

"Arra." jawab Kyuhyun singkat seakan Ia tak peduli dengan kata-kata Hyungdeul nya. Jawaban itu hanya mendapat helaan nafas dari ketiga Hyung nya, Yesung, Zhoumi, dan Shindong.

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

Hari-hari berjalan dengan penuh kejutan. Baik hidup Sungmin maupun hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Oh tidak, sepertinya hari-hari raja evil ini tak sebiasa yang kita duga. Setelah berhari hari tinggal dengan Sungmin, Ia merasa semakin tertarik dengan namja manis tersebut. Ia tak memungkiri kalau Sungmin itu sangat menarik. Ia baik dan lembut. Juga cantik dan penyabar, ceria apalagi. Huh, Lee Sungmin memang sosok yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun hampir gila.

Sedangkan Sungmin, Ia tak lepas kewaspadaannya terhadap Kyuhyun jikalau dia mencari ciumannya lagi. Karena dalam satu minggu ini, Kyuhyun sudah mencuri lebih dari 14 ciuman darinya. 2 kali sehari, morning kiss dan night kiss, ditambah lagi dengan ciuman lainnya yang berhasil Ia curi. Kyuhyun seperti tak ada bosannya merasakan manis bibir pouty tersebut. Ia tak mau lagi Kyuhyun berbuat seenaknya terhadap dirinya ini.

Pagi ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah jauh sebelum Kyuhyun berangkat. Ia tak mau berangkat dengan Kyuhyun yang playboy nan pervert itu. Bisa-bisa nama baiknya hancur dalam sedetik jika ada siswa lain yang memergokinya berjalan bersama Kyuhyun.

(Hei, tapi Ia seorang flower boy, Min. Kau pasti akan terkenal. Percayalah...)

'Andwae!' =.=

Tapi alasan sesungguhnya adalah Ia tak mau nantinya akan dicium Kyuhyun lagi seperti waktu itu. Sungmin bergidig ngeri membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan seringaian. (Umin lebay -.-)

"Andwae! Aku tak mau lagi dicium setan itu. Apa dia sudah gila seenaknya menciumku? Apa dia tak tau bahwa aku jago martial arts? Awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyuh pervert. Dasar Kyu pabbo... bla bla bla..." gerutu Sungmin tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan.

Tang disangka, dengan menggerutu sepanjang jalan, membuat Sungmin tak terasa sudah sampai di depan kelas.

Eh, tunggu! Ini kan bukan kelasnya. Tapi kok kelas Kyuhyun yah?

'Aishhh, Kyuhyun Babo!' Sungmin menggerutu Lagi.

Karena ini bukan kelasnya, maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kelasnya. Tapi,

SRETT

Sungmin tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang masuk kedalam kelasnya. Didudukkannya Sungmin di meja murid dengan mengangkat tubuh montok tersebut ala bridal style. Kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini membuat otak Sungmin blank seketika. 0,0

Setelah beberapa saat Ia mulai mengenali seringaian didepannya ini.

"Kyu-" CHUUU~

Lagi-lagi belum sempat Sungmin mengungkapkan kata-katanya, bibir pouty nya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir manis milik Kyuhyun –namja yang menggendong Sungmin tadi-.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir manis didepannya ini. Mengulumnya kasar seolah inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk dapat menikmati bibir sexy milik Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia mencoba meronta, menggeplak dada Khyuhyun, menjambak rambutnya, namun nyatanya hanya sia-sia.

Kyuhyun masih asik saja menghisap, menjilat, menggigit-gigit kecil bibir pouty, sexy, nan manis milik Sungmin. "Mmmhh.."

"K-kyuuuhh.." Sungmin mencoba meronta dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun. Percuma, Miiiin...

Tak lama, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya setelah tak tega melihat Hyung nya itu tersengal kehabisan nafas. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia sedikit tak rela melepaskan bibir manis yang telah menjadi candunya untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Hosh.. hoshh.. Ka-kau Gila C-cho Kyuhyunh! Hhah.. hahh..." ucap Sungmin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat penampilan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu. Peluh di pelipis menetes. Bibirnya merah merona bengkak karena cumbuannya tadi. Terlihat semakin menggodanya.

Kyu kembali menyeringai. Ingin kembali rasanya merasakan bibir plum manis dan sexy itu. Ia kembali mendekat pada Sungmin. Menautkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sungmin dan langsung menarik Sungmin mendekat dan bersiap untuk meng-klaim bibir mungil itu lagi.

"Aku hanya minta jatah Morning kiss ku, Hyung."

"Yak!-" CHUU~

Lagi. Kyuhyun dengan tanpa beban langsung saja mengklaim bibir milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus saja menikmati candunya itu. Candu karena menurut Kyuhyun bibir Sungmin yang lebih manis dari sebuah lollipop. Bibir yang membuat Sungmin merasa selalu ingin menikmatinya. Lagi dan lagi.

Sungmin bersumpah, siapa saja yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari tuan pervert Cho Kyuhyun maka akan Ia memberi reward sebesar-besarnya. Namun nyatanya (lagi) itu hanya impian Sungmin belaka. Kyuhyun terus mengemut bibir bawah sungmin. Menghisapnya dengan kuat tanpa jeda.

Kyu masih saja berkonsentrasi dengan cumbuannya. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangan seksi itu.

Seakan tak puas dengan ini, Kyuhyun sedikit menjilat permukaan bibirnya dan kemudian mengetuk bibir itu menggunakan lidahnya yang merupakan sebuah perintah untuk Sungmin membuka bibirnya. Ingin dirinya untuk segera mengeksplor gua hangat dan manis itu.

Sungmin kehilangan kendalinya. Ia sedikit melunak atas kungkungan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kesal karena tak segera dibukanya belahan bibir itu, terpaksa membuatnya mengeluarkan ide licik. Di gigitnya bibir pouty itu sehingga membuat Sungmin mengaduh.

"Ahh~"

Kyuhyun segera saja menyelusupkan lidahnya kedalam belahan bibir pink itu dan menemukan goa hangat disana. Sungmin awalnya sedikit tersedak dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Namun, itu tak berpengaruh bagi Kyuhyun. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya sekarang –mari mengeksplor mulut Sungmin-.

Ia segera mengabsen satu persatu apa saja yang ada didalam mulut Sungmin tersebut. Lidahnya seakan meraba satu persatu gigi-gigi rapih Sungmin. Kemudian beralih pada lidah Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah menggodanya untuk diajak bertarung. Mereka terus berbagi saliva tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Eummph.."

Secara tak sadar Sungmin mulai mengikuti alur permainan yang diciptakan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai membalas french kiss dari Kyuhyun ini. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi mengemut bibir atas Kyuhyun yang memang terasa nikmat baginya. Apalagi sensasi lidah Kyuhyun yang terus mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya. Semuanya serasa menggelitik perasaannya. Sungmin serasa terbang~

"Eunghh.."

"Eunghhhh, K-kyuuhhh.. eumph.."

"Eummph.."

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan kegiatan french kiss ini tetap berada dalam kendali seorang Cho Kyuhun. Kyuhyun seakan tak perduli bahwa namja manis didepannya ini juga manusia, dan dia butuh yang namanya oksigen. Tak lama, kesadaran mulai mendera Sungmin. Ini masih di kelas Kyuhyun. Ottokhae?

Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan nafas lagi dan kembali memberontak dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun.

Plop – ciuman terlepas dan,

JDUAKK

Entah kekuatan dari mana, kini Kyuhyun terjengkang kebelakang karena dorongan dari Sungmin. Baru kali ini Sungmin dapat melawan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kemudian turun dari meja dan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun. -Plakk- ditamparnya pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

Tamparan yang sudah biasa bagi Kyuhyun yang akan dilayangkan Sungmin ketika dirinya telah berhasil mencuri ciuman bibir manis Sungmin.

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera mengusap kasar bibirnya dan segera keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun hanya menerimanya dengan lapang dada tamparan tersebut. Seringai kecil nampak muncul dibibir sang Raja Setan, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau menikmatinya Lee Sungmin!"

.

Sungmin berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar ke tanah yang sedang Ia pijak. Ya, Ia sedang berada di taman belakang memang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut seperti pakaIan yang belum di setrika. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda tak suka. Dan bibirnya juga menggerutukan hal-hal yang tak jelas sedari tadi. Bahkan terdengar juga umpatan kasar yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ingin Ia bunuh sekarang juga. Ya, seorang Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun lebih jelasnya.

Brukk

Sungmin mendudukkan kasar tubuhnya pada tanah yang sedari tadi Ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan untuk menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya itu. Ia sedikit bersandar pada pohon besar dibelakangnya itu. Tapi masih saja dengan bibir yang senantiasa mengerucut imut.

"Ukh, dasar Kyuhyun pabbo. Seenaknya saja dia menciumku. Memang aku ini namja apaan? Ukh, dasar Pabbo! Kyu pabbo! Kyu pabbo! Kyu pabbo! Kyu pabbo! Kyu pabbo! Kyu pabbo! Kyu pabbo! Kyu pabb- eh?" sungmin masih saja betah menggerutu. Tiba-tiba,

Plukk

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak saat Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia segera menoleh pada seseorang dibelakangnya tersebut. Sesaat kemudian senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya. Hilang sudah wajah kusut yang sedari tadi bertengger dimukanya itu.

"Jae hyuuuuung~ Bogoshipooooooo~" Sungmin segera menghambur ke pelukan namja cantik yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

Brukk

Keduanya terhuyung kebelakang karena namja yang dipeluk oleh Sungmin tadi tak kuasa menahan betapa kuatnya dorongan Sungmin padanya tadi.

"Ish, appo min... Bangun!" ujar namja cantik itu tak kuasa menahan berat badan Sungmin yang montok.

"Hehe, mianhae Jae Hyung." sahut Sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan dan segera bangkit dari tubuh mungil namja yang Ia panggil Jae Hyung ini.

"Ish, kau berat Min. Apa berat badanmu bertambah?" keluh namja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong sengaja mengungkit suatu hal yang memang sangat tak disuka Sungmin. Sungmin memang paling benci jika ada orang yang menyinggung masalah berat badannya.

Dengan sengaja Jaejoong menyinggungnya, hanya karena Ia ingin melihat Sungmin yang sangat lucu jika sedang kesal. Ia suka sekali menggodanya. Sungmin pasti akan cemberut dan memasang muka melasnya. Yang pasti, membuat semua namja bernafsu menjadi seme dari seorang Lee Sungmin itu.

"Ish, Hyung! Jangan mengungkit berat badanku lagi disini. Cukup, eoh?"

"Hihi.. Ah, Nde nde nae dongsaeng. Aku tak akan membahas berat badanmu yang kelihatannya sedikit naik. Kau terlihat lebih berisi, Min."

"Yak! Hyuuuuuung! Kenapa malah dibahas? Tsk, =.=" Sungmin memberi deathglare kepada Hyungnya itu.

Tapi, jangan salahkan Jaejoong, jika dia tak mempan dengan deathglare tersebut. Sungguh, tatapan itu sama sekali tak bisa dIanggap sebagai sebuah deathglare. Pasalnya Sungmin men-detahglare tapi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia juga menggerutu kecil dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan itu. Membuat siapa saja segera ingin melumatnya.

"Hahahaha.." Jaejoong malah tertawa sendiri melihat dongsaengnya yang sangat menggemaskan ini. Di acaknya surai hitam nan lembut milik Sungmin. Rasanya, Jaejoong sudah lama tak memanjakan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Huh. Jae Hyung menyebalkan!" Sungmin malah semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia terlihat sebal dengan Hyungnya yang sengaja menggodanya tadi.

"Mianhae, mianhae nae dongsaeng. Hyung hanya bercanda kok. Jangan mempoutkan seperti itu, Min."

"Ish." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Min, sedang apa kau disini? Dari tadi kau kupanggil tapi tak mendengar. Kau malah serius dengan hentakan kakimu dan bibir manyunmu itu. Waeyo, chagi?" ucap Jaejoong itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

"Aniyo. Hanya masalah kecil Hyung. Oh ya, apa Hyung bersekolah disini? Kenapa aku tak pernah lihat? Padahal kan aku sudah beberapa hari disini. Ukh, aku sungguh merindukanmu Hyung. Lama sekali kita tak pernah bertemu. Bogoshipoyo~" Sungmin nyerocos dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Sungmin hanya terlalu senang saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong karena memang sudah lama Ia tak bertemu dengan Hyung kesayangannya ini. Terakhir mereka bertatap muka langsung adalah saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu yang memang saat itu Sungmin sedang pulang kampung ke Seoul.

"Molla. Kau mungkin yang terlalu sibuk, Min. Eum, Hyung dengar kau tinggal di appartment anak dari teman appa mu yah? Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumah Hyung saja?"

"Nado molla, Hyung. Aku disuruh appa untuk tinggal dengan anak dari rekan bisnisnya. Namanya Kyuhyun. Dan aku juga tak enak hati menolah ajakan Ahra, noona Kyuhyun. Ahra noona bahkan yang menjemputku di bandara kemarin. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi! Lagi pula Ahra noona kan teman kecilku." Sungmin tak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan masalah Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat lelah menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang seenaknya padanya.

"Hihi, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkikik karena tak tahan dengan wajah imut dongsaengnya ini. Sungmin mempoutkan bibir pinknya lucu. Matanya menyipit seakan memutar kembali memory nya bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sebal.

"Ukh, kau tau Hyung? Kyuhyun itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia itu namja ter-pervert sedunia yang pernah aku temui. Dan aku paling benci seringai nya yang seperti vampire itu. Hii, menakutkan. Apalagi dia itu playboy. Gayanya itu sok sekali. Apalagi kalau sudah urusan yeoja. Dia itu suka sekali merayu yeoja. Dia pikir dia siapa? Kenapa seenaknya seperti itu? Huh, dasar Kyuhyun pabbo! Ish, aku sebal padanya.." jawab Sungmin panjang lebar mendeskripsikan bagaimana Kyuhyun itu.

"Jinjja? Eump.. apakah dia tampan?"

"Nde. Eh? Mwo? A-aniyo! Mana ada evil tampan?" Jawaban spontan Sungmin tadi yang meng'Iya'kan bahwa Kyuhyun itu tampan, membuat senyum Jaejoong terkembang. Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Sungmin kalah telak.

Ternyata uri Sungminnie sudah perpesona dengan ketampanan evil Cho Kyuhyun, eoh?

"Hyaaaaaa, dongsaengku mukanya merah. Hayooo, naksir yah sama Kyuhyun? Ayo ngaku, minnie!" goda Jaejoong pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Hya! Hyung! Aniyo! Aku tidak suka padanya. Dia itu super pervert, Hyung. Mana mungkin aku bisa suka pada namja seperti dia. Dia itu namja kurang ajar, Hyung. Aku tak mungkin suka padanya. Percayalah.." Sungmin meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa Ia tak suka dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah."

"Hyung aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin. Hyung harus mentraktir aku yah. Tak boleh menolak pokoknya!" sela Sungmin emncoba mengalihkan perhatIan Jaejoong untuk tak terus-terusan membahas namja mesum itu. Lagi pula Ia memang sudah lapar. Ia belum sarapan tadi pagi.

"Ish, kau tak berubah, Min. Selalu seenaknya sendiri. Kapan kau berubah?"

"Ayolah, Hyung. Tak ada ruginya mentraktir dongsaengmu yang tampan ini."

"Mwo? Tampan? Kau tak ada tampan-tampannya, Min. Kau bahkan terlalu manis untuk seorang namja. Jika kau seorang yeoja, mungkin akan banyak sekali namja yang menguntitmu, Min."

"Ish, Hyung! Lagi pula ku bukan seorang yeoja pun sudah banyak namja yang menguntitku. Sayangnya ku tak tertarik. Terima kasih."

"Kau PD sekali, Min. Benar-benar tak ada yang berubah darimu."

"Sudahlah Hyung. Tak usah dibahas lagi. Ayo cepat ke kantin! Aku sungguh sudah lapar." Sungmin segera menarik tangan Jaejoong seenak hatinya. Yang ditarik hanya bisa diam saja dan malah mengulas sebuah senyum manis. Ia sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap –seenaknya- milik Sungmin.

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

Setelah kejadian Sungmin dicium oleh Kyuhyun, seharian Sungmin menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Dari biasanya Kyuhyun yang mengintili Sungmin saat makan sIang di kantin, membaca buku diperpus saat istirahat pertama, duduk dibawah pohon di taman belakang saat istirahat kedua, dll. Tapi, hari ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendapati Sungmin-NYA di tempat-tempat favorite nya tadi. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah berkunjung ke kelas Sungmin tapi gara-gara dihadang oleh KangIn sunbae yang galaknya minta ampun, akhirnya gak jadi deh.

"Aishhh, Bunny Min mana sih? Dari tadi dicari juga gak ketemu-ketemu. Pake ketemunya KangIn sunbae yang mirip gorila itu lagi. Ukh, Sungmin Hyuuuuung dimana?" seru Kyuhyun entah pada siapa Ia berbicara.

Kyuhyun terus menggerutu gaje monolog. Ia terus memasang tampang bad moodnya. Membuat semua orang tak berani mendekatinya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah juga untuk mencari roommate nya itu. Ia memilih untuk pulang saja. Ya, Ia akan membolos. Sudah tak mood lagi untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Kyuhyun berjalan melawati lorong. Tapi samar-samar Ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal, Sungmin.

"Ayooooo, Jae Hyung!"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke lorong di sebelah kanannya dilantai bawah. Dan Got'cha! Disana ada Sungmin. Tapi, Sungmin terlihat seperti menggandeng seseorang. Siapa dia ya?

Keadaan lorong yang penuh karena memang sedang dalam jam istirahat. Itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit malas untuk terjun kesana. Jika bukan karena Sungmin, mana mau flower boy ini ke tempat ramai seperti itu? Itu sama saja terjun ke kandang singa. Pasti banyak yeoja yang berteriak gaje karenanya. Huh,

"Sungmin hyuuung!" Kyuhyun berteriak kecil untuk memanggil roommatenya itu.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sedang asik dengan Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan Kyuhyun. Niatnya hari ini untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun harus bisa terlaksana. Ia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengan namja itu. Segera Ia berlari pergi sebelum Kyuhyun menemukannya.

Meanwhile..

Butuh kekuatan ekstra bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa melewati lautan manusia yang merupakan SparKYU dalam lorong tersebut. Banyak sekali yeoja yang mengerubunginya. Mirip seperti semut yang mengerubungi setumpuk gula manis.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Nge-date yuk.."

"Oppa, makan siang bersamaku yuk.."

"Ke taman bermain yuk Oppa... jalan jalan.."

"Kyuhyun oppa.. jadilah pembantuku.."

Ups, lupakan yang terakhir. Kekeke XD

Setelah sampai di ujung lorong, Kyuhyun segera menghela nafas. Ia hanya takjub dengan lorong yang begitu penuh itu. Tapi sejenak Ia baru sadar. Kedatangannya kesini tadi untuk menemui kelinci pink-nya. Tapi, di mana dia sekarang? Ukh, kau itu bodoh atau apa sih Kyu? Kyuhyun kembali mengacak surai hitamnya itu.

"Arghh, hilang lagi deh."

.

"Ayo Hyuuuung. Kau ini lelet sekali." Sungmin masih saja menarik Jaejoong menuju kantin. Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan seenaknya dari Sungmin hanya dIa menuruti kemauan dongsaeng nya itu. Ia sama sekali tak memprotes Sungmin yang sedari tadi menarik-narik tangannya menuju kantin.

"Sabar, Min. Salah siapa tadi kau mengajakku bersembunyi ke toilet segala. Memang kau bersembunyi dari siapa sih?" ujar Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi asik dengan pekerjaannya –mari menarik Jaejoong Hyung ke kantin- segera berhenti. Ia mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hyung nya itu.

"Aniyo, Hyung." Sungmin memang belum jujur bahwa tadi Ia memang bersembunyi dari seseorang.

Memang tadi sewaktu mereka berdua, Sungmin dan Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin, Sungmin tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun di lantai atas sedang memanggilnya. Sungmin yang sedang menjauhi Kyuhyun hari ini karena Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang dengan seenak jidatnya Ia mencium bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa ada bahaya (read: Kyuhyun) didepan mata, segera berlari menuju toilet dengan tanpa sadar masih menggenggam tangan Hyung nya, -Jaejoong. Untung saja ada banyak Sparkyu disana. Bebas deh~

"Sudahlah Hyung. Ayo aku benar-benar lapar. Kau harus mentraktirku yang banyak. Aku mau pesan semua yang ada dikantin sekolah ini. Aku juga mau ice cream straww-"

Brukk

"Ukh, appo.." kata-kata Sungmin terpaksa berhenti karena Ia menabrak seseorang dengan tak sengaja. Memang sedari tadi Ia berjalan mundur dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kantin. Ia terlalu bersemangat ternyata.

"Min, gwenchanayo?" tanya Jaejoong yang tak tega melihat Sungmin yang harus terjungkal dan mengakibatkan pantatnya beradu dengan kerasnya lantai.

"Appo, Hyung.." rengek Sungmin yang memang selalu manja pada Hyung kesayangannya itu. Ia segera berdiri dibantu oleh Jaejoong dengan uluran tangannya.

"Jeongmal mianhae Sunbaenim. Mianhaeyo." Sela seorang namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Ya, namja yang tadi tak sengaja menabrak Sungmin.

"Eh? Gwenchana." Sahut Sungmin merasa tak enak. Bagaimanapun Ia juga yang salah karena tadi berjalan mundur dan malah tak melihat bahwa disana juga banyak orang yang lalu lalang.

"Lee Donghae imnida. Aku kelas 11-3. Sekali lagi mianhae karena membuat Hyung jatuh." Ucap namja tadi dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pertanda sopan.

"Gwenchana. Lee Sungmin imnida. Kau hoobae ku ternyata. Aku kelas 12-3. Kau bisa panggil aku Hyung saja, Donghae-ah." Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia ingin menciptakan kesan pertama yang bagus kepada hoobae nya ini.

"Oh ya, dan perkenalkan juga, ini Hyungku." Sambung Sungmin lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku kelas 12-1. Senang kenal denganmu Donghae-ah." Jaejoong memamer senyum manisnya pada namja didepannya ini.

"Aku juga senang berkenalan dengan Hyungdeul. Tapi maaf aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku ada rapat osis. Aku pergi dulu Hyung. Jalja." Pamit Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tak lupa memberika senyum fishy nya pada kedua namja didepannya itu.

Setelah kepergIan Donghae, keadaan terasa hening sejenak. Terlihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Sungmin yang merasa aneh menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat raut muka Hyung nya itu. Jaejoong terlihat seperti pernah melihat namja yang barusan tadi.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo? Apa Hyung mengenal Donghae?"

"Aniyo. Dia hanya mengingatkan aku pada seseorang saja."

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran. Mengingatkan pada seseorang? Siapa?

"Sudahlah. Ayo, lebih baik kita makan saja. Hyung traktir sepuasmu, Min."

T.B.C

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

Wajib Review Yah..

Yang review entar author kasih sesuatu deh..

kekekeke XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Ep.2_

_"Lee Sungmin, terima hukumanmu karena telah membangunkan srigala yang tengah tertidur. Selamat menjalani kehidupan yang baru. "_

_"Mwo? Ap-" CHUU~_

_Belum sempat sungmin menuntaskan kalimatnya, dengan santainya Kyuhyun mencium sungmin telak dibibir pouty itu. Yang dicium hanya bisa mematung. Shock dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Hanya kecupan singkat memang. Tapi, apa Kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertama uri Sungminnie? Yah Kyu, kau mencuri first kiss nya dengan tak berperasaan..._

_Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang shock. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamarnya melewati Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak kuat melihat ke-imutan Sungmin lama-lama. Bisa-bisa Ia lepas kendali nantinya. Ia tak mau melebihi batas dulu. Masih banyak waktu, pikirnya._

_Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia masih saja shock. Dan setelah kesadarannya pulih,_

_"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENCIUMKU! "_

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

* * *

Title : No Kiss Kiss Kiss !

Cast

KYUMIN

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

The God. Themselves. They Parent's. Elf. SMEntertainment.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale.

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary : Berawal dari kedatangan seorang namja imut sebagai siswa baru di Seoul International High School, merubah total hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Dasar namja mesum jelek!". "Oh my.. my.. how cute you are.". "Sungmin chagi, kenalkan ini Seo tunangan Kyuhyun. Otte?" | KYUMIN YAOI.

* * *

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

"Ish, dasar kelinci galak. Dimana dia sekarang? Seharian sudah menghilang. Apa dia sengaja menghindariku, hah?" gerutu Kyuhyun sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke UKS.

Kyu memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS saja. Lebih baik Ia tidur di kasur yang empuk dari pada Ia harus capek-capek memikirkan kelinci pink nya. Ia tak perlu susah-susah jika ingin membolos dengan tidur di UKS.

Salahkan saja statusnya sebagai putra dari Tuan Cho, pemilik sekolah ini. Hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya -Cho Kyuhyun- saja, penjaga UKS itu langsung terdiam tak berani membantah Kyuhyun. Penjaga tersebut hanya merasa takut, jikalau Ia membantahnya, maka statusnya bisa terancam. Mau diberi makan apa anaknya nanti?

"Kyuhyun!"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah sekaligus gerutuannya saat merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabatnya.

"Donghae?"

Donghae terlihat sedang membawa banyak buku di tangannya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu setelah beberapa hari Kyu menghilang.

"Ish, kau tak pernah memanggilku Hyung, Kyu. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"..."

"Arra arra. Apa kau ada masalah? Kau terlihat kusut sekali, Kyu." ujar Donghae to the point. Yang memang inilah alasannya memanggil Kyuhyun tadi. Donghae tak pernah melihat muka pangeran sekolah ini sekusut itu. Kecuali, jika sedang gagal menyelesaikan game starcraft nya itu.

"Masalah? Ani."

"Jangan mengelak, Kyu. Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Jelas-jelas wajahmu kusut minta di setrika begitu. Memang ada apa?"

"Hae. Kau mengejek seorang pangeran sekolah yang tampannya tiada tanding ini."

"Ish, jangan narsis di saat begini, Kyu. Aku serius bertanya padamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gwenchana, Hae. Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu padaku. Aku mengantuk. Aku mau pergi ke UKS saja. Kau mau ikut?"

"Hahh, aniyo." Donghae menghela nafasnya. Ia terlihat sedikit khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Arra."

Donghae memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju Perpustakaan, tujuan awalnya sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun dijalan.

.

Kyuhyun seharian tertidur di UKS. Ia membolos seharian penuh. Ia hanya terlalu lelah dengan urusannya dengan Sungmin. Ia hanya ingin sedikit relax saja. Yah, salah satu cara me-rilex-kan badan dan pikiran kan hanya tidur. Selain makan dan main game tentunya. Hehe

Teng Teng Teng

Bel pulang sekolah berbungi. Mengusik ketenangan seorang evil, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Eungh.. Sudah bel pulang." kyuhyun menggumam kecil. Ia sedikit merasa tak senang karena ketenangannya di ganggu.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk segera beranjak ke kelasnya dan segera pulang. Ia mau melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

Kyu berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya sebelum pulang ke appartment nya untuk mengambil tasnya. Kesadarannya yang belum seratus persen membuatnya berjalan linglung. Memang keadaan sekolah sudah hampir sepi karena para pelajar yang sebagIan langsung pulang.

Kyu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana kelasnya berada. Tapi, belum juga menapaki tangga ke dua dirinya sudah menabrak seseorang.

Brukk

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun melihat kesampingnya dan mendapati tumpukan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Kyuhyun juga mendapati seseorang yang tadi membawa tumpukan buku itu.

'Seorang namja. Yah, lumayan cantik lah. Atau bisa dibilang manis yah? Ah, tapi manis-an juga Sungmin Hyung kok. Eh? Kok jadi mikirin kelinci galak itu yah? Asihh, Cho Kyuhyun ada apa denganmu?' Kyuhyun terus berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai lupa bahwa ada namja yang tadi menjadi korban tabraknya.

Kyuhyun malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Meninggalkan namja berambut blonde yang ditabraknya tadi sendirIan memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Ish, Cho Kyuhyun. Memang sih pangeran sekolah. Tapi kok rada' gak waras yah?" ucap namja manis yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk tadi karena cengo dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang hanya berlalu setelah menabraknya. Ditambah lagi, Kyu berjalan sambil memukul kecil kepalanya. Seperti ada yang error dengan otak jeniusnya itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera menuju perpustakaan. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan tutup."

.

Donghae kembali merapikan seragamnya. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan segera menggendongnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu ruangan yang penuh dengan buku itu. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mendinginkan otaknya setelah membaca buku-buku yang tebalnya minta dibakar itu.

Ya, Donghae memang berada di perpustakaan. Ia baru saja mengembalikan buku yang sudah tiga hari ini menjadi temannya. Ia terus berjalan dengan santai. Tak perduli dengan tatapan-tatapan lapar para yeoja yang sedari tadi mengintimidasinya. Ia memang sudah biasa dengan ini semua. Maklumlah, Ia memang salah satu dari beberapa namja populer, selain Kyuhyun yang menempati tingkat pertama tentunya.

Ia melirik ke kanan yang dimana terdapat beberapa yeoja centil yang terus memberinya tatapan nafsu. Donghae ingin sedikit menggoda mereka. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat para yeoja itu jejeritan.

"Kyaaaa! Oppaaaa!"

"Omo! Omo! Donghae Oppa!"

Donghae masih saja tebar pesona. Sampai-sampai Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang didepannya kini, dan..

Brukk

"Ukh, appo.." Donghae menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa buku-buku tebal ditangannya yang telah melayang sukses ke lantai.

"Ish, sudah dua kali aku ditabrak. Sial!" umpat namja itu yang kesal karena sudah dua kali dia jatuh dengan buku-buku nya berakhir berserakan di lantai.

Donghae segera menyadari bahwa Ia telah menabrak seseorang. Segera dengan sigap Ia membantu namja yang tadi ditabraknya. Ia mencoba membantu memunguti buku namja berambut blonde tersebut.

"Eh?" namja yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu segera mengangkat wajahnya saat Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang membantunya memunguti bukunya tersebut. Dan saat Ia mencoba mendongak, Ia mendapati seorang pangeran dengan wajah tampan yang berada dengan jarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Jantung Eunhyuk seakan meronta. Wajahnya serasa memanas merasakan bahwa wajah Donghae sangat dekat dengannya.

"Mianhae. Aku tak sengaja." Donghae memperlihatkan senyum fishy-nya yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk tambah merona.

'Omo! Donghae yang menabrakku! Oh God, apa ini semua?' eunhyuk masih saja berkutat dengan fikirannya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang merona karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae juga terlihat sedikit terpesona dengan wajah memerah milik Eunhyuk.

'Manis..' pikir Donghae dalam hati.

"Mianhae. Ini buku-bukumu. Maaf aku tadi tak sengaja." Ucapan Donghae menyadarkan Eunhyuk ke dunia asli. Ia segera gelagapan. Eunhyuk dengan kilat membereskan bukunya dan langsung berlari dengan muka merah padam meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

Donghae sadar bahwa namja berambut blonde tadi mempunyai rasa padanya. Donghae juga mengakui bahwa Ia sedikit tertarik dengan namja manis tersebut.

"Manis dan Menarik."

.

"Kau masih marah?" Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa di kamar appartmentnya mulai buka suara. Ia masih saja memandang Sungmin yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimut pink nya di atas bed mereka berdua.

Yah, sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah saja. Untuk melanjutkan acara tidurnya tadi, pikirnya mantab. Tapi ternyata saat Ia sampai di appartment miliknya, di sana Ia disambut dengan gulungan selimut pink besar di atas bed tidurnya, yang ternyata berisi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Tapi semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, Sungmin terus mendiamkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan apapun perkataan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun mulai sedikit jengah dengan kelakuan aneh Hyung nya ini.

Jujur saja. Kyuhyun adalah tipikal namja yang tak suka banyak bicara. Ia bahkan terkenal dengan statusnya sebagai pangeran sekolah yang dingin, perfectsionis dan tak terjamah. Tapi hanya dengan beberapa hari kenal dengan Sungmin, membuat keadaan Kyuhyun 180 derajat berbeda sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari game starcraft-nya. Sudah 5 kali bermain dan 5 kali juga game over. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun tak bisa menyelesaikan game yang sangat mudah tersebut. Membuktikan bahwa pikirannya hanya terpusat pada namja imut yang masih setia bergelung dengan selimut pinknya itu. (Kayak Bolu Gulung Pink, yah.. hehe )

"Hyung, kau benar-benar marah padaku kali ini?"

Sungmin masih saja tak menganggapnya.

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda tadi pagi. Biasanya saja kau tak marah saat ku cium. Kenapa tadi marah?" Kyuhyun bertambah kesal karena lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari namja imut penyuka pink didepannya itu.

"Bahkan tadi kau membalas ciumanku, Ming."

Kyuhyun yang sudah geram segera bangkit menuju kasurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang di depan Sungmin. Seperti yang diduga, Hyung nya ini memang belum tidur.

"Hyung, mianhae." Sungmin kembali tak menggubris perkataan namja jangkung di depannya itu. Ia memilh memejamkan matanya saja dari pada melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mesum.

Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur kesal, dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan ide liciknya. Kyu menyeringai kecil menandakan bahwa bahaya untuk Sungmin segera datang.

Kyu segera mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah imut milik Hyungnya itu. Keuntungan baginya karena Sungmin tengah memejamkan matanya. Jadi tak sulit baginya untuk menikmati wajah manis itu dari dekat.

Segera Ia menindih tubuh mungil itu sehingga posisi Sungmin berada dibawahnya. Bibirnya Ia dekatkan pada pipi chubby Sungmin yang benar-benar menggodanya untuk segera di nikamati.

CUUP~

"Whuaaaa.."

JDUAKKK

"Ukh, appo Hyung!" Kyuhyun meringkuk kesakitan pada bagian perutnya karena tiba-tiba Ia ditendang oleh Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan jelek? Seten mesum!" Sungmin mengumpat pada Kyuhyun. Mukanya sudah memerah karena marah dan satu tangannya mengusap pipi kanannya yang dicium tadi dengan kasar.

"Salah siapa dari tadi tak menganggapku. Aku kan mau minta maaf. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Tak usah pakai pukul-pukul begitu Hyung." Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk.

Sungguh sakit yang diderita oleh Kyuhyun benar ingin membuatnya mual. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berjalan tertatih menuju sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam. Ia sedikit tak tega dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti kesakitan.

"Ukh," racau Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal pink kesukaannya tersebut. Mencoba tak perduli dengan Dongsaeng kurang ajar itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sedari tadi. Kemudian Ia berjalan pelan dengan sedikit tertatih menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia membukanya dan memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari kamar itu. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ia sempatkan memberi pesan pada Hyung nya itu.

"Aku pergi." Dan bayangan Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang. Selanjutnya terdengar juga suara pintu depan yang tertutup menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dan Ia telah sendirian di appartment ini.

"Arghhh..." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ia sedikit memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Bahkan berjalan saja tertatih. Tak dipungkiri rasa sedikit khawatir itu.

'_Apa sebegitu sakitnya kah? Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan padanya?_' pikiran itu terus saja mengganggu Sungmin. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir pada dongsaengnya itu.

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

"Huwaaaaaa, aku benci Kimiaaaa!" Ryeowook berteriak geram. Ia mengacak-acak surai hitamnya yang memang sudah berantakan sedari tadi.

"Ish, wookie. Kau ini kenapa? Ayo coba lagi dong. Hyung akan mengajari mu." Sahut namja cantik yang tengah terduduk di depan namja imut yang tadi berteriak frustasi.

"Jae Hyung.. aku lelah! Aku tak mau belajar lagi!" seru Wookie dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

Ia memang tengah belajar di rumah Jaejoong. Wookie meminta Jaejoong untuk mengajarinya Kimia karena memang Ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan materi yang di ajarkan oleh Kim Seongsaengnim di kelasnya tadi.

"Hyung, aku apa sebegitu bodohnya kah aku? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan materi ini." Ujar Ryeowook memelas. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya dia atas meja yang dipakainya belajar sedari tadi.

"Semangat sedikit dong wookie. Kau pasti bisa." Jaejoong masih terus menyemangati dongsaengnya ini.

"Capek!" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Ya sudahlah, kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti kita mulai lagi. Kau juga sadarkan Eunhyuk sana."

Memang seharusnya mereka belajar bertiga. Tapi karena sikap aneh Eunhyuk, hanya Jaejoong dan Wookie saja yang belajar.

Perlu diketahui, bahwa sedari tadi Eunhyuk hanya berdiam diri di depan jendela sambil sesekali tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook sedari tadi sudah mencoba membangunkan Eunhyuk dari mimpinya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Eunhyuk masih saja betah senyum-senyum sendiri. Gila ya, Hyuk? #bletakk

Ryeowook segera bangkit dari meja belajar dan mencoba mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh sekali dari tadi."

"Hyuuuuk! Kau sudah gila?" ucap Ryeowook frontal. Untung saja Hyuk belum sadar. Bisa dijitaknya habis-habisa dia.

Ryeowook masih mencoba menyadarkan Eunhyuk dengan sedikit mengguncangkan bahunya. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Eunhyuk masih saja asyik dengan kegiatan melamunnya.

"Hyuuukkk! Ish, Jinjja!"

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Ryeowook jadi sebal sendiri. Ia merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

'_Hyukkie habis kepentok apa yah kepalanya? Kok jadi gila gituh?_' pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan menyusuk pemilik kamar yang sedari tadi sudah meluncur ke dapur untuk membuatkan mereka makanan.

Eunhyuk masih saja tersenyum setelah kepergian Wookie dan Jaejoong ke dapur. Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Mencoban merasakan bahwa ada rasa yang tak biasa disana. Ada rasa yang membuncah serasa ingin meledek tiap kali Ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang di perpustakaan.

"Hae.."

.

Kyuhyun pov.

Ish, jinjja! Namja kelinci itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Seenak jidatnya dia memukulku. Apa dia tak tau siapa aku?

Hei, semua orang pasti kenal denganku. Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun, sang Pangeran Cho Group. Aku juga pangeran sekolah. Berani-beraninya dia menyakitiku. Kalau ini sampai di ketahui oleh SparKyu –Fans Cho Kyuhyun, bisa dikuliti hidup-hidup dia.

Ukh, jinjja! Ini sakit sekali. Sampai berjalan pun aku harus tertatih seperti ini. Lihat saja dia nanti. Akan kulumat(?) dia habis-habisan sampai sesak nafas. Takkan kuberi ampunan nanti. Huh,

Ish, sekarang aku harus kemana? Gengsi dong kalau aku harus kembali ke appartment.. lagi pula aku juga malas bertemu dengan kelinci galak itu. Aku juga tak tahan dengan kediamannya itu. Ish, dia benar-benar membuatku gilaaaa...

"Kyuhyun!"

Eh, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Siapa yah?

"Kyuhyun! Disini! Kemarilah!" aku mendengar suara seseorang dari sebelah kanan. Ternyata si Fishy sedang duduk di outdoor cafe. Ia terlihat sedang duduk bersama seseorang. Siapa yah?

"Donghae?"

"Ish, panggil aku Hyung, Kyu!" ujarnya seakan memerintah. Hei, siapa dia berani memerintahku? Benar sih dia lebih tua dariku, tapi kan aku lebih tampan darinya. Iya kan?

"Lupakan!"

"Ish, baiklah. Percuma berdebat denganmu. Duduklah bersama kami!"

"Omo! Yunho Hyung? Kapan kau pulang?" aku sedikit terkejut saat menyadari siapa namja yang bersama dengan si Fishy ini.

Dia Yunho Hyung. Teman mainku, Donghae, dan Yesung Hyung saat kami masih kecil. Sudah dua tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya karena dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di Oxford University.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat aku, Kyu? Aku kira kau akan benar-benar lupa dengan wajah tampanku ini." Ujarnya mulai narsis. Ish..

"Ish, kau ini Hyung. Oh ya, kapan kau kembali ke Seoul? Memang ada urusan apa?"

"Aniyo. Hanya ingin pulang saja. Memang tidak boleh?" katanya tetap dengan gaya coolnya yang masih saja tak berubah. Dialah satu-satunya namja yang bisa dibilang menyaingi ketampananku. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah penampilannya kali ini.

Yunho Hyung memakai kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan jas hitam yang kemudian di gulung sampai ke siku. Ditambah juga dengan celana hitamnya yang terlihat bermerek. Jangan lupa kaca mata frame nya yang membuatnya semakin tampak cool. Ukh, dia benar-benar saingan beratku.

"Jinjja? Bukan karena ada sesuatu? Ingin menikah mungkin.." ujarku asal.

Aku tahu bagaimana perjuangan cinta Yunho Hyung selama ini. Yah, walaupun aku tak tau jelas bagaimana cerita lengkapnya. Tapi intinya, Yunho terpaksa memutuskan namjachingunya -yah, namja memang, karena Ia harus fokus pada kuliahnya. Aku pun hanya sekilas mendengar bahwa namjachingunya satu sekolah denganku. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak tau siapa dia.

"Ish, Kyu! Jangan mulai evil lagi. Aku tak mau nantinya Yunho Hyung jadi mellow lagi." Sergah Donghae atas pertanyaanku diatas.

"Ish, sudahlah. Jangan membahas hal yang tak penting. Lebih baik kita minum saja sampai puas." Sela Yunho Hyung memutuskan pembicaraanku dan Donghae.

Yah, lebih baik aku minum saja. Lagi pula aku juga bisa melupakan kelinci galak itu sementara. Aku penat sekali.

"Cheers..."

.

Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa tidur malam ini. Entah apa yang menjadi beban pikirnya.

Ia terus berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bahkan sampai mencoba menghitung domba sampai 101. Mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi tetap saja semua itu tak berhasil membuatnya terlelap.

Masih saja terlalu sulit baginya untuk tidur. Entah bagaimana, baru kali ini Ia merasakan kamar ini begitu luas. Ia terlihat kesepian kelihatannya..

"Arghhhhh.. kenapa aku tak bisa tidur sih?" umpat Sungmin frustasi karena masih tak kunjung tidur.

Ia mencoba bergelung dengan selimut pinknya. Mencoba meringkuk memeluk boneka bunny pink nya. Tapi tetap saja, Ia masih belum berhasil untuk mengukir alam mimpi.

Sungmin melirik sekilas pada bed bagian saping kanannya. Kosong. Ya hanya kekosongan yang Ia dapatkan. Tak ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Tak ada evil yang terus mengganggunya. Apa ia merasa kesepian?

"Yah, aku mengakuinya. Aku kesepian.."

Sungmin memiringkan badannya menhadap bed sebelah kanannya. Ia menatap sendu tempat itu. Ia terliaht benar-benar frustasi. Hatinya terus saja bergejolak. Antara ada rasa RINDU sekaligus Benci pada namja yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi roommate nya.

Sungmin masih saja belum mau mengakui tentang secuil keberadaan Kyuhyun didalam hatinya. Ia masih saja tetap menyangkal bagaimana ada rasa berbeda yang muncul tiap kali Ia berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Arghhhhh, Kyu..." Sungmin meraih bantal disampingnya. Bantal yang biasanya di pakai Kyuhyun untuk tidur. Terasa jelas masih ada harus manly Kyuhyun disana. Sungmin terus memeluknya. Itu semua membuatnya sedikit tenang. Bagaimana pun bantal itu sedikit mengobati kerinduan tersembunyi Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun.

Sejenak Sungmin merasa sedikit tenang. Ia mulai bisa tenang dan timbul lah rasa mengantuk itu sedikit demi sedikit. Saat, matanya sudah benar-benar mengantuk, Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara bel depan.

Ting tong Ting tong Ting tong

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Siapa orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Apalagi dengan memencet bel yang seakan tak sabaran begitu. Bagaimanapun, itu semua membuat Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu appartment itu. Apalagi di sini Ia hanya sendiri dan tak ada Kyuhyun yang menemaninya.

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membukakakn pintu itu. Dan saat Ia membuka pintu, Ia di sambut oleh

"Sia-"

BRUKK

"K-kyu? Waeyo?" Sungmin hampir saja terjengkang jika tak segera memasang kuda-kuda yang kuat. Berguna juga martial arts nya.

Sungmin terlonjak saat tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun sudah limbung kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengernyit heran karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dengan penampilan yang acak-acakkan dan jangan lupa bau alcohol yang sangat kuat dari mulutnya.

"Mingh~" Kyuhyun terus meracau sedari tadi sambil terus mengeratkan pelukaannya pada namja mungil yang masih menumpunya itu. Menyusrukkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Sungmin. Menghirup dalam wangi vanilla kesukaannya itu.

"Kyuhh..."

Sungmin segera sadar bahwa mereka masih didepan pintu. Segera Ia membopong tubuh jangkung milik Kyuhyun itu ke dalam kamar dengan sebelumnya susah payah menutup pintu dengan kaki kanannya.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas bednya. Sedikit kelimpungan karena memang tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya. Terlihat sekali bahwa wajah Sungmin sedikit khawatir pada namja yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas ini.

Sungmin segera melepas mantel dan sepatu yang diapakai oleh Kyuhyun. Ia juga memeriksa apakah pakaian yang diapaki namja itu basah atau tidak. Yah, cukup lembab memang. Mungkin karena hujan salju yang turun terlalu lebat.

Sungmin langsung saja menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut tebalnya. Sungmin juga menghidupkan penghangat ruangan di samping bednya itu.

"Engghh, Ming~" Kyuhyun kembali meracau dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat dan menggeser badannya menghadap Sungmin yang memang sudah duduk di atas bed sebelah Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Ia juga menaikkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Sungmin. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perut Sungmin.

Awalnya Sungmin sedikit risih dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Tapi entah mengapa, saat Sungmin akan menurunkan kepala Kyuhyun, Ia sedikit tak tega dan juga merasa sedikit, eumm... nyaman? Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan sebentar saja seperti ini.

"Eunghh.." Kyuhyun masih saja menyerukkan kepalanya ke perut Sungmin, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan childish dongsaengnya itu.

Sungmin mencoba mengulurkan tangannya menuju dahi Kyuhyun. Awalnya hanya untuk mengecheck apa Kyuhyun demam atau tidak. Tapi ia tak kunjung melepaskannya, dan malah mengusap lembut surai hitam milik namja yang masih saja nyaman berada dalam pangkuan Sungmin ini. Lebur sudah rasa bencinya terhadap namja tampan didepannya itu.

"Kyu..." Sungmin bergumam kecil diatara aktifitasnya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali Ia ada beban berat dalam hatinya yang ingin Ia ungkapkan. Tapi ini masih belum waktunya.

"Kyu, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus benci padamu? Atau aku harus... Mencintaimu?"

T.B.C

\(^.^\) KyuMin (/^.^)/

* * *

Annyeonghaseyooooooooooooo... XD

nih udah author lanjut. maap lama yak..

oh ya, kemungkinan author kedepannya update nya juga agak lama karena fokus dulu ke sekolah. iu' udah kelas tiga nih. kekeke...

mianhae juga kalo selama ini author udah bikin salah sama readers deul.. bye :*

Gamsahamnida...

jalga


End file.
